The First Knight
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: "Finn, I'm going to tell you a long story that happened way before you were born..." Princess Bubblegum reflects on her first knight, and the troubles they had been given in the past that they needed to correct. But does love really conquer love? Oneshot, Bubbline, One sided Fubblegum, mentions of sex and drugs. You've been warned.


**Random thought I got that just wouldn't go away. Here it is. Feel free to critique or compliment as you like. Both are appreciated! Now, grab the popcorn and drinks, settle in, and enjoy!**

Finn joined in the laughter as Jake wiped the chocolate off of his fur as best he could. Lady giggled slightly at her boyfriend's failed attempt at a backflip before she helped him wipe it off. Jake smiled "hmph"ed at her at first, but chuckled as she licked the side of his face to get some chocolate.

Finn shook his head as he looked around at the other candy people that had been watching. He smiled as he reflected on the reason for all of them to come out and celebrate on this day. Jake and he had been protecting Ooo for 1 year now. Today marked the anniversary of when they had been accepted into knighthood for, not only the Candy Kingdom, but all of Ooo. The reason they had decided to come to the Candy Kingdom was because it was where they'd been indicted into it.

At least, that's what Finn told everyone.

In all reality, Finn wouldn't of minded if they had celebrated in the any of the other kingdoms. It's just, he wanted to celebrate it with Princess Bubblegum. No other party would have her attending. All the princesses hoped Finn would come to their party, and this made him feel a little guilty. He knew they all like-liked him, but he only like-liked Bubblegum. Unfortunately, this was the only princess where he wasn't sure if the feelings were returned or not. She appeared to like him, but you could also like a friend or, Finn shuddered at the possibility of the other, a younger brother. He hoped desperately that she'd return his feelings.

Finn frowned as he searched for the princess. He hadn't seen her since she gave that very emotional speech about dignity and loyalty. Although, she started to tear up when she reached the part about friendship and love. He noticed the Candy People standing with guilty and dejected faces with a few mutters of "the knight." Finn was unsure of what it meant,, and had hoped to ask Bubblegum about it after her speech. Yet, he had yet to see the sweet princess.

Finn felt his chest clench with fear. Had the Ice King come? Had he kidnapped her while he wasn't paying attention? What if it was too late? What if he'd taken her virtue while he was to busy watching Jake goof off? Oh, glob! He was a horrible knight! He'd let the princess get taken, and know she was probably sitting in a cell crying that her knight had failed her!

Finn rushed around the back of the castle without attempting to find Jake. It'd take too much time. At least, he told himself that. He was cutting through the castle garden when he finally heard the sniffles and quiet sobs. His eyes glanced towards the person as a reminder to come back when he was done. He was surprised to find is was the person he was rushing off to save. He instantly halted his feet with a screeching sound and backed up. He soundlessly approached the weeping princess as she looked up at the setting sky.

"I'm sorry..."

"Princess?" Finn said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"F-Finn," The princess said slightly startled as she attempted to wipe away stray tears. "I-It's nothing. It's just...when it comes to celebrating knights' anniversaries of initiation...it brings things up the past..."

"Did someone hurt you, Princess?" Finn said with his brows furrowed. "I'll kick their buns if you just tell me who."

"No one, Finn," Bubblegum chuckled before frowning. "If anyone's buns should get kicked, it should be my own."

"What are you talking about? You're the most radical dame ever!" Finn exclaimed. "There's nothing you can do that would deserve any punishment."

"You just don't understand, Finn." Bubblegum sighed.

"Is it because I'm younger!" Finn suddenly demanded. "Because I'm not a little kid! I know adult things like Tier 15!"

Finn blushed as he realized what he said and immediately stuttered out an apology that was cut off by Bubblegum's giggle.

"I'm sure, Finn, but this has nothing to do with your age." She explained. "This is about when you were born."

"Umm..."Finn said. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Oh, no." Bubblegum said. "You see, you were born after the events happened, so you wouldn't understand. Your age doesn't have to do with anything. I mean, I'm over 500 years old. Age doesn't matter to me."

"Oh..." Finn blushed. "Then what's it about?"

"Are you sure you want to know, Finn?" Bubblegum asked looking down. "It's something that happened long ago, and it's a long story. I'm not even sure if I'd be comfortable telling it. It's very personal..."

"Bubblegum, I want you to feel comfortable telling me these things..." Finn grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I really like you, Princess..."

"I know you do, Finn..." Bubblegum sighed as she removed her hand from his. "I might as well tell you the story...it will help you realize some things."

"It started with a story..."

* * *

_There once was a beautiful, young Princess. She had built her kingdom on kindness, fairness, and, most importantly, love. Ironically, the Princess wasn't in love with any of the available suitors. She always turned them down to focus on science or her people. So instead of having a sunset picnic with the Rock Prince, she was lost in the woods looking for a flower. A flower to protect all of her citizens from attack. Little did she know, that was the day she would learn that not every thing had to focus on physics or science..._

"It has to be here somewhere..." Bubblegum muttered as she looked at her device. "Stupid thing...I knew I should of calibrated it better. It says the flower's close anyways. So-"

"PRINCESS!"

"Whoa!" Bubblegum felt herself get turned around to face a familiar and unwelcomed face. She was about to scream when the blue hand covered her face as ice chains appeared.

"Ah-ah, Princess," Ice King tutted. "I know you're excited to see me, but we need to keep quiet. This one person's been following me, and I think it's paparazzi. We gotta hurry before they catch up, and see up lip locking in the forest."

Bubblegum let out a disgusted scoff that was muffled by the hand. He removed it and was about to press his lips to hers when Bubblegum sharply slapped him. He let out an astonished yelp as he grabbed his now red cheek.

"Now see her, you creep!" Bubblegum stated angrily. "You've been doing this for the past two months! I don't know who you are, and I don't want to know. I'm not going to marry some random stranger that kidnaps me on a regular basis! If you would kindly release me, I'd like to be on my way now."

Ice King looked at her with a few different emotions going through him. There was confusion, sadness, and anger.

"Well, why not!?" He shouted back. "I'm a king, and look at how manly I am."

He rolled his sleeves up to reveal bone thin arms. He flexed his non-existent muscles and made different poses for her. When he turned his back to her, he felt a slight breeze whiz past him. The trees' leaves and bushes rustled slightly from the sudden breeze, and he turned around to find himself all alone.

"Princess?"

* * *

Bubblegum was breathing hard and coughed at the sudden loss of air. She noticed her new surroundings immediately. It's not that hard to notice when you go from in front of a crazy old man to sitting by a fireplace. The room was dark and slightly damp. She saw a picture above the fireplace. It had been torn down to cover something, and upon closer examination, Bubblegum realized it was a nake-oh my.

Bubblegum looked around for the person that had brought her here, but found no one. She wasn't sure whether to be thankful or nervous. Was this a savior or a new creeper? She'd have to wait because she wasn't going any where soon. The chains were still pretty solid, but the fire was helping to reduce them. She sighed in slight impatience. She was looking for that stupid flower...she didn't have time for this.

"You dropped this."

Bubblegum was startled by her tracking device landing in her lap. She looked to still find no one there, but she saw a flower floating in midair. In fact, it happened to be the flower she needed.

"Hey, that's-"

"Yeah," The floating flower appeared to say. "I just followed that do-hickey majigger. That red dot takes you to it, and I figure might as well help the kidnapped chick, so...yeah."

The flower floated closer and was placed in her hand. She shivered slightly as she felt the cool touch of someone else's hand touch her own. She gripped the flower gently, and looked in the direction of what she thought the person would be in.

"C-Could you please put this in a vase with water for me? I need it for future purposes, and it needs to live until then." Bubblegum asked quietly.

"Sure."

Bubblegum watched as the flower slid out of her hand, slightly disappointed that she didn't feel the skin against her own. She shook it off and watched the flower move away towards a vase and sink. She didn't hear footsteps, and this only made her more curious.

"Why won't you let me see you?" Bubblegum asked as she watched the vase and flower.

"What do you know about that man that had you?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd answer my question first."

"Sorry there, Princess, but you can't make any demands in your position."

"I'm assuming you noticed the crown on my head, hence the 'Princess', but that isn't the point. I'm obviously royalty, so please show me who you are."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I am too, so this won't get us any where."

Bubblegum frowned. There was a royal with powers like these and she didn't know them? This was very distasteful on her part.

"Fine, I'll answer your question if you reveal yourself and allow me to introduce myself properly."

"Alright, princess, but you have to answer mine first before I do anything."

"Fine." Bubblegum stated. "He kidnaps me every other day and won't leave me alone. Now, who are you?!"

"Geez, loosen up." The figure appeared slowly as it was starting with its feet. "Just wait."

The mystery person was wearing black converses, followed by ripped jeans, and a red flannel. As the person slowly materialized, Bubblegum became more and more aware of the curvaceous figure the person had. It was only when the smirking lips, laughing red eyes, and long, raven hair showed up that she realized her rescuer was not a man.

"I am Marceline," She bowed mockingly. "The Vampire Queen."

"P-Princess Bonnibel Bu-Bubblegum." She stuttered as the queen took her hand and kissed it.

Marceline Abadeer's reputation had preceded her. Her parents were two very powerful, and very evil, beings. Her father, Hunson Abadeer, was Ruler of the Night-o-Sphere and king of the demons and her mother, Elizabeth Darclona, had been the original Vampire Queen. Marceline was the result of a short fling the two had had, and became the automatic ruler of the vampires when her mother "died" in labor. She had disappeared up until her 1,018th birthday. She had made a name for herself as an amazing bassist and vocalist, as well as, a very dangerous warrior. As the Vampire Queen, she was often challenged for the title. She was a skilled fighter and used her family axe/bass with great skill. In fact, Bubblegum swallowed as she realized Marceline was waving it around right now.

"So my reputation precedes me?" She chuckled as she strummed a few tunes of her bass/weapon. "Then you'll have no doubt taking me up on my offer."

"And what offer is this?"

"I want to be your knight."

* * *

Bubblegum had no idea why she said yes. Maybe it was the fact she'd just saved her from Ice King. Or she had hypnotized her. Or her impressive, no losses history appealed to the fact she needed protection. Maybe, Maybe...But either way, she had said yes. Now she was hanging onto Marceline's back as she flew them both towards the castle. She knew Peppermint Butler wouldn't be too thrilled, but something made her decide to trust the vampire. On Bubblegum's back was a bag with some clothes for Marceline to keep in her room at the castle. She had claimed there was armor in the bag, but Bubblegum highly doubted it. She should feel its weight if there was. She didn't believe in the magical abilities Marceline said it had. Magic wasn't real. Marceline was carrying her bass in one hand as she used the other to keep Bubblegum from falling off her back. Marceline's strength amazed Bubblegum beyond no measure. Finally, they arrived at Bubblegum's balcony. Marceline set the princess down with great care and caution. Surprised, yet thankful all the same, Bubblegum let Marceline follow her into her private quarters.

"Letting me into your bedroom already, Princess?" Marceline teased once her stuff was set down. She started walking towards Bubblegum, who was unconsciously backing up each time the queen was closer. They did this until Bubblegum toppled onto her bed backwards and Marceline took the chance to sit on top of her. "I normally got a wine and dine 'em first, but I guess you don't have to do that with you."

"W-What?" Bubblegum said flustered as she struggled underneath Marceline. "Of course you have to 'wine and dine' me first!"

"So you do want to go out on a date with me?"

"Wh-What? What action have I committed that sent such a message?"

"None, Bonnie." Marceline chuckled as she floated off of Bubblegum. "I'm just teasing..."

"Y-Yes," Bubblegum smoothed her dress back out. "And, uh, Princess or Princess Bubblegum would do better."

"Nah," Marceline shook her head. "I like Bonnie better."

Bubblegum sighed as she wondered what she had just agreed to.

* * *

"You know you don't have to guard me like this 24/7." Bubblegum said for the millionth time ever since Marceline became her knight a few months ago. "Although, it's nice to see you take your job seriously."

"Are you saying you don't want me around, Bonnie?" Marceline said as she mocked a hurt expression. "I thought we were getting along just fine, too..."

Bubblegum scoffed quietly at that as she continued her tests on the very same flower that had been at Bubblegum's and Marceline's 1st meeting. Marceline's company was rather enjoyable, she'd admit that to herself. But, it was no mystery that they could argue on anything they felt it necessary to do so on. Such as Marceline's floating, the times Marceline watched over her, Marceline scaring her citizens into exploding (thank glob she could put them back together),Marceline flirting with her, her flirting with Marceline, how the Ice King was dealt with, and, the biggest argument they continually have, allowance into Marceline's room. The two would always meet in and talk in Bubblegum's room. Something they'd decided to make habit and do once a week. They would chat and laugh over whatever on that day with no stress about the kingdom or knighthood duties. Yet, Marceline had always said they couldn't do it in her room in the castle. She never let anyone in there. Bubblegum knew she was hiding something and was determined to find out.

"You know I enjoy your company, Marcy." Bubblegum said while jotting down notes. "But, it's quite obvious you don't trust me."

"What?

"Let me in your room."

"No."

"Exactly."

"Just because I won't let you in my room means I don't trust you?"

"You're obviously hiding something, and you won't let me in. You don't trust me with something."

"I do too!"

"Prove it!"

"Well, what if I don't want to?!"

"I knew it!"

"FINE!"

Bubblegum was suddenly swept off her feet by Marceline who took her in a bridal hold. She winced slightly when she made contact with the hard metal of Marceline's armor, but felt it soften to her and her body. (That still didn't prove magic was real, though.) They caused a little bit of a ruckus as they passed different candy people servants.

"Sorry!" Bubblegum yelled to them each as they passed them.

Finally, they burst through the room. Marceline set her down and crossed her arms.

"See! Nothing to hide. Now, let's g-"

"Is that a teddy bear?"

"NoIthinkit'stimetogetgoingwithyouprincessstuffand myknightstuff. Let's go!"

Marceline had started to reach for Bubblegum, but she jumped out of reach to grab the slightly run down bear.

"Oh my glob, Marcy!" Bubblegum squealed. "The mysterious, tough, vampire knight has a teddy bear. I knew you were a big softie!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"But it's so adorable. And look at you! You're blushing!"

"No, I'm not. Now, put Hambo down so we can leave."

"You gave him a name!"

"Booooooonnie!"

"Fine, Fine!" Bubblegum relented as she headed towards the door Marceline was holding open for her. "But just so you know..."

Bubblegum stopped by Marceline to press a quick peck to her cheek.

"I think it's cute your sentimental like that." Bubblegum blushed lightly as she winked before walking away. "Oh, you're duties are done for the knight. Feel free to join me for dinner, though!"

Marceline stood there for a few minutes as her mind went over what just happened before she smirked and started stripping off her black armor.

"I knew she wanted me..."

* * *

Bubblegum blinked once. Twice. Three times now. There was no way she had heard Marceline correctly. Yet, there she was. Standing there without her armor in her room, radiating confidence and superiority. She stood as she patiently waited for an answer, and Bubblegum knew, _knew,_ there was no doubt to her answer.

"Yes, Marceline," She answered. "I'll come to your knighthood anniversary...as your date.

* * *

The celebration had gone surprisingly well. Bubblegum had invited Marceline's favorite band to come, and Bubblegum was surprised to find she rather enjoyed them. Marceline had gotten a shirt, and had decided she'd give it to Bubblegum to remind her of their first date. After the concert, Bubblegum gave a speech in Marceline's honor and the formal dancing begun. Wearing her royal dress, Bubblegum then danced with Marceline who had cleaned up in a red button up, black vest and dress pants, and shiny black shoes. They danced and laughed and talked and were unaware of the people around them noticing. They then had a feast and the party dispersed with Marceline and Bubblegum being the only two left that weren't cleaning up. Deciding to resume her knightly duties, Marceline walked Bubblegum back to her private quarters.

That's when Bubblegum kissed Marceline and all heck broke loose.

Their tongues fought and grappled with each other for dominance. Hair was pulled, shirts ripped, parts bitten, parts licked, parts groped, and they soon became a hot sweaty mess that started moving as one. Moans were pulled from the other, backs were scratched, until, finally, Marceline rolled off from on top of Bubblegum and onto her side. They panted heavily as they stared at each other. It had been one year. One year. They learned, laughed, fought, and now, after one year, they loved.

* * *

"Marceline," Bubblegum hissed quietly. "Quit, we might get caught."

"So, what?" Marceline countered. "You're their ruler, and they would never dare mess with me. It's all fine..."

"But, I-" Bubblegum was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. She moaned softly into them as she felt the hands on her waist start to move slowly downwards. She kept her own hands on Marceline's head and pulled in closer to her own so their faces mushed together.

"No kissing the princess, you evil scum!"

Bubblegum's eyes flew open and she gasped as she saw Peppermint Butler away from her. Marceline held him a safe distance with one hand and growled slightly at him. Bubblegum heard a quiet gasp, and she turned to see the retreating form of Cinnamon Bun. She internally cursed and looked back to see Marceline and Peps arguing still.

"Stop it!" She commanded. "Both of you!"

They both shut up and looked at her. She glared at them both and sighed when they both gave apologetic smiles. She rubbed the bridge of her nose gently.

"You," She pointed at Marceline. "I told you this would happen, but you didn't listen."

"And you," She pointed at Peps. "Interrupted one of the few moments we get, and brought Cinnamon Bun with you to witness it without asking him to keep quiet before he ran off."

"Well, I-" They both started.

"Enough." Bubblegum commanded. "Leave."

They glanced at each other then the princess before leaving.

* * *

"Princess," one council member started. "We've heard that their are rumors going on about you and the...Vampire Queen. Would you please clarify the truthfulness of these statements?"

Even though it had been asked in the form of a question, she knew she had no choice but to answer, And truthfully at that.

"They are true, sir." She said earning gasps from other council men and women. "Marceline and I are having relations."

"Is this the same Marceline that occasionally scares one of your citizens to the point of combustion?"

"Yes, sir." Bubblegum sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow this. She is either your knight or nothing. If we learn of any further interactment that goes beyond that, you shall be dethroned for the sake of your people."

"But, sir-!"

"I'm sorry, Bonnibel, but there's no ifs, ands, or buts on this one. And that's final. Responsibility demands sacrifice."

"Ye-Yes, s-sir..."

* * *

"You're what?!"

"I'm breaking up with you, Marceline. You're distracting and annoying. Plus, your behavior is too distasteful at this point that it disgusts me. Now, please, leave my room."

"Bu-But, Bonnie, I love you."

Bubblegum winced and cried inwardly. Ouch. Ouchouchouchouchouchouchouch. That just wasn't fair. Why? Why did she have to do this? Why her? Why'd she have to sacrifice Marceline's and her own happiness. All she wanted to do was grab Marceline and kiss her as she explained how even science didn't explain how much she loved her. But she couldn't. All because..

"Responsibility demands sacrifice."

"Fine! If that's how you want to be, consider yourself knightless! I served you for one year and six months! A year and a half I'll never get back!" The next part was whispered quietly, but it reached the princess's ears and stung her heart. "Especially the last six months..."

Bubblegum watched as Marceline flew away as far and fast as she could. She wanted to scream and yell for her to come back, but she couldn't. She had to take care of her people. So instead, she sat on her bed where they had first made love six months ago, and many times after, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"..._And the princess cried for days without end. Those days turned into nights until she became once again the princess that turned down suitors and only worried about science and her people. Until one day, a new knight came and he reminded her of her first knight. Yet, she could never love another like she did her first knight. So she told him this story, in hopes that he'd find the right one because she knew who he cared for. She knew those eyes because the same pair had stared at her years ago. A pair she wouldn't get to see again...until much later, and things between them would never be the same."_

"...Is this your way of saying your in love with him? Your first knight?" Finn asked rejectedly. "That you can't return my feelings?"

"Yes, Finn," Bubblegum sighed. "I'm sorry, but you're not the one for me. I will always love my first knight. Even if they don't believe it."

"Can you at least tell me who it is?" Finn asked. "You said you've seen him again after I came so I want to know who."

"I-I don't know, F-Finn.."

"Please, Princess..."

"She..." Bubblegum sighed as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "It was a she...It was M-Marceline."

Finn felt his blood run cold. Marceline. The one who he had repeatedly gone to advice on how to get the princess. Whose crazy plans he didn't once argue with. Who had been purposely making him lose his chances with Bubblegum. Yet, as he looked at Bubblegum whose eyes were filling with tears, he realized he never had a chance in the first place. And that hurt. Yet, it didn't hurt as much as it would've he didn't have closure.

"Bonnie."

The two both whipped around in time to see Marceline appear in front of them with a shocked and teary face. Finn looked between the two of them and quietly made his leave to, half-heartedly, join in the festivities.

"M-Marce-line," Bubblegum quickly wiped her tears as she stood up and fixed her dress. "Ho-How long have you been the-there?"

"Since 'It starts with a story,'" Marceline shook her head. "Bonnie, why didn't you just tell me? I thought you hated my guts! I was so depressed I did all sorts of stupid shit! It took me years to get off of drugs! I only did them anyway because that was the only time I could see and hear you say you love me! Damn it, Bonnie! Why didn't you just tell me!"

"I couldn't! I loved, no, I love you, Marceline!" Bubblegum shouted as tears of sadness streamed down her face. "It was hard having to listen to the council! I didn't want to, but I would've been dethroned! These people would've been ruled by Lemongrab, and I couldn't abandon them for the sake of my own happiness! And I hated my people for it! I'd see a couple and be disgusted because the one person I loved, I was forbidden to be with!"

"Screw the council." Marceline said as she grabbed Bubblegum and pressed their lips together.

Bubblegum replied with great passion. Their tears mixed in a bitter-sweet reunion until they pulled away.

"I love you, Marcy."

"I love you, too." Marceline looked Bubblegum in the eyes. "And I'm gonna change the council's mind."

* * *

The case and transformation of the Vampire Queen had astonished all. As she told the story of her battle through drugs after the break up, it made people get teary eyes at the description of the Bubblegum hallucinations. People cried and cheered through her descriptions and, at the end, a crying Bubblegum and Marceline reunited before the council that let out their cheers. But, this was only given that their was behavior on Marceline's part and that Bubblegum not get distracted from her duties. They agreed readily, and, as they left, started the rest of their lives from the end.


End file.
